Solve for $x$ : $8x + 10 = 5$
Answer: Subtract $10$ from both sides: $(8x + 10) - 10 = 5 - 10$ $8x = -5$ Divide both sides by $8$ $\dfrac{8x}{8} = \dfrac{-5}{8}$ Simplify. $x = -\dfrac{5}{8}$